A Promise
by LenXag
Summary: "Boss..." John menatap Boss dengan wajah yang serius, kemudian ia tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku Jack," John masih tersenyum. "Jack?" Boss ikut tersenyum kembali berkata, "Kau suka nama itu?" John mengangguk."Baiklah... Jack," kemudian Boss berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada John. B. Boss/T. Boss. Angst/Family. MGS3 event! Warning spoiler inside! RnR?


_**A Promise  
**_

_**Disclaimer:** Konami_

_**Rate:** T **Genre:** Angst/Family_

_**Pair:** B. Boss/T. Boss_

_**Warning:** OOC, Typo, Spoiler, AU(flashback), etc._

_**Setting:** Event MGS3: Snake Eater final boss battle and ending._

_**A/N:** Untuk Big Boss di fic saya ini tetap menggunakan nama Naked Snake atau Snake saja._

_Untuk flashback saya menggunakan AU, karena tidak ada kepastian cerita tentang masa lalu Snake._

* * *

Snake akhirnya telah berada dipadang bunga Lily yang sangat indah. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu antara pertarungannya.. dengan Boss. Tiba-tiba ada angin yang sangat kencang seperti efek ledakan yang sangat kuat menerpa Snake, yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Namun tiba-tiba angin itu menghilang, Snake bertanya-tanya apa yang barusan terjadi. Kemudian Boss datang sembari membawa Patriot ditangan kanannya. Snake tidak terkejut, ia tahu Boss tidak bersembunyi darinya. Ia tahu Boss punya jalan yang benar walau harus membuatnya sakit.

Boss menceritakan semua tentang dirinya pada Snake, saat ia membuat Cobra unit, saat ia bertemu dengan Sorrow, dan juga.. saat ia mempunyai seorang anak. Snake selalu mendengarkan, ia tidak memotong pembicaraan Boss walau ia terkejut, sedih, dan juga bahagia. Snake tidak mengerti perasaannya saat ini.

Hingga, Boss membuka jubah hitamnya dan melemparnya. Kemudian membuka zipper baju miliknya. Boss memperlihatkan pada Snake luka yang didapatnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu. Luka itu terlihat seperti ular yang melingkar disekitar tubuh Boss. Lagi-lagi Snake mendengarkan, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang terlintas dibenaknya hingga membuatnya diam tanpa berkata-kata.

Snake dapat melihat jelas Boss menitikan air mata dan tersenyum padanya.

'Ja-jangan seperti itu...' batin Snake.

"Aku membesarkanmu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku memberikanmu senjata. Melatih teknikmu, dan memperdalam pengetahuanmu. Tidak ada yang lain bagiku kuberikan padamu." Boss melanjutkan.

"Semua yang tersisa bagimu adalah hidupku... oleh tanganmu sendiri. Salah satu harus mati, dan salah satu harus hidup. Tidak ada kemenangan, tidak ada kekalahan. Satu yang selamat akan melanjutkan pertarungan. Inilah takdir kita." Boss masih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Orang yang bertahan akan mewarisi gelar Boss. Dan orang yang mewarisi gelar Boss akan menghadapi keberadaan pertempuran tanpa akhir." Boss berhenti, dan menarik Patriot miliknya.

"Aku memberimu 10 menit. Dalam 10 menit, MiGs akan datang dan meledakkan tempat ini." Snake tidak yakin akan melakukan ini. Boss kembali melanjutkan.

"Jika kau dapat mengalahkan aku dalam waktu kurang dari 10 menit, kau dapat melarikan diri dengan sisa waktu itu." Kemudian Boss mengisi Patriotnya dengan amunisi.

"Mari membuat 10 menit yang sangat berarti dalam hidup kita, Jack."

"Boss!" balas Snake. Snake tahu ini sudah sangat dekat dengan takdirnya untuk.. membunuh Boss.

"Kau seorang prajurit! Selesaikan misimu! Buktikan kesetiaanmu!" Boss telah bersiap untuk melawan Snake. Snake tahu walau ia berusaha sekeras apapun Boss tetap akan melawannya.

'Sudah waktunya..' batin Snake. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan handgun dan juga pisau kesayangan miliknya.

"Lawan aku!" Boss sudah bersiap bertempur dengan Snake.

Boss datang kearahnya menggunakan CQC untuk melawan Snake dalam jarak dekat. Beberapa kali serangan Boss dapat dihindarinya, namun beberapa kali juga serangan Boss membuat dirinya mundur. Pikiran Snake sangat kacau, ia tidak bisa fokus dengan pertarungan yang dihadapinya saat ini. Hal itu berefek sangat besar karena CQC yang diberikan Boss sukses membuatnya jatuh ke tanah. Ia harus fokus, Snake menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran yang mengganggunya. Snake bersiap untuk melancarkan CQC saat Boss tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Boss.." guman Snake.

_**Flashback**_

Tahun 1951, saat itu John masih berusia sekitar 16 tahun. Diusianya yang masih sangat belia, ia sudah menjadi seorang tentara. Tidak adil memang, namun hanya itulah yang bisa dilakukan John untuk mempertahankan hidupnya. Hingga... hidupnya berubah saat wanita itu datang. Ya, Boss datang dalam hidupnya. Bagaikan malaikat penyelamat yang hadir dalam dirinya.

John terpaku saat pertama kali melihat Boss. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada seorang wanita yang hadir dalam peperangan. Mungkin itu hanya hiburan bagi para tentara pria, pikirnya. Namun segera pikiran itu dihilangkannya saat melihat Boss berhasil melumpuhkan lima tentara musuh hanya dengan tangan kosong.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Boss pada John sembari mengamati.

John mengetahuinya, wanita ini sedang mengamatinya. Ia tidak suka dan mundur selangkah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia percaya dalam sebuah peperangan, sekalipun wanita ini. Boss masih terdiam dan mengamati John. Lagi-lagi John mundur.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu, Jack?" tanya Boss pada John. John masih menundukkan wajahnya karena tidak ingin melihat sorot mata Boss. Jujur saja dalam hatinya ia sangat takut dengan wanita ini.

Boss secara tiba-tiba menarik tangan kiri John yang sontak membuat John ketakutan setengah mati.

"Sudah kuduga, kau terluka kan?" Boss menunjuk luka yang terdapat pada pergelangan tangan kiri John.

'Bagaimana bisa?' batin John. Ia yakin luka itu sudah ia perban dengan baik, walau masih terasa nyeri. Tapi bagaimana bisa wanita ini mengetahuinya?

"Kemarilah," ucap Boss seraya membawa John untuk duduk. John pun menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Boss. Sementara itu Boss tengah mengobati luka John. John hanya bisa diam dan mengamati, namun pikiran negatif tentang wanita ini hilang begitu saja. John sangat merasa tenang saat Boss mengobati lukanya, begitu yang ada dipikiran John.

Sementara Boss sudah selesai mengobati luka John, dan tersenyum tipis. Anak ini punya sesuatu yang menarik hatinya, entah apa itu. Sesuatu tentang hal 'kemiripan' dirinya dengan anak ini. Boss berjongkok agar wajahnya setara dengan John.

"Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanya Boss lagi. John secara tanpa ia sadari menjawab pertanyaan Boss.

"J-john... John Doe.." kata John.

"John..." Boss tersenyum. "Baiklah John, maukah kau ikut denganku?" tanya Boss lagi. Entah perasaan John antara senang, takut, dan juga bahagia muncul saat mendengar kata-kata itu. John menatap Boss dengan tidak percaya.

"Aku Boss. Kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Bagaimana John? Kau mau ikut denganku?" Boss masih menatap John yang terpaku.

"Ba-baiklah..." ucap John gugup. John dapat melihat jelas Boss tersenyum padanya dan membuatnya tersipu malu. Boss hendak berdiri namun terhenti saat John berbicara.

"Boss..." kata John pelan.

"Ya?" Boss menanggapi.

"Boss..." John menatap Boss dengan wajah yang serius, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jack," John masih tersenyum.

"Jack?" Boss ikut tersenyum kembali berkata, "Kau suka nama itu?" John mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Jack," kemudian Boss berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada John-yang kini menjadi Jack- untuk membantunya berdiri. Jack tersenyum, dan menerima uluran tangan Boss.

"Boss..." Jack memegang erat tangan Boss.

"Ada apa Jack?" Boss menatap Jack.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku apapun yang terjadi," Jack tersenyum pada Boss. Boss pun mengangguk kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Seiring berjalannya waktu Boss mengajarkan pada Jack segala sesuatu tentang pertempuran, persenjataan, kelangsungan hidup, spionase, kehancuran, psikologi dan bahasa asing. Hingga mereka berdua menciptakan tehnik Close Quater Combat(CQC). Mereka selalu bersama, Jack merasa Boss adalah salah satu bagian dari hidupnya yang tidak ia bisa jelaskan padanya.

12 Juni 1959 Boss meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahunya. Boss menghilang begitu saja dari hidup Jack. Jack marah, kesal, dan juga sedih kenapa Boss meninggalkan dirinya tanpa bicara. Tapi Jack yakin, ia bisa bertemu dengan Boss lagi suatu hari nanti.

_**Flashback End**_

Pukulan keras dari Boss menyadarkan pikiran kembali Snake. Ya, itu sakit. Snake dan juga Boss sama-sama kelelahan, tehnik CQC mereka saling mengenai. Snake berdiri, menghampiri Boss yang belum siap. Snake membanting tubuh Boss dengan CQC hingga Boss tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Boss tidak dapat berdiri lagi, Snake pun mendekati Boss.

"Ambil ini... Jagalah ini..." Boss memberikan data Philosopher Legacy pada Snake, Snake pun menyimpannya.

"Hanya harapan inilah..." Kemudian Boss memberikan Patriot miliknya pada Snake.

"Patriot? Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?" Snake menatap Boss bingung.

Sembari memengang lutut Snake, Boss berkata,

"Jack... Atau aku harus panggil Snake... Kau adalah laki-laki yang luar biasa... Bunuh aku... Bunuh aku sekarang! Lakukanlah!" Boss berbicara semampunya pada Snake. Snake menggeleng pelan, namun ia tetap berdiri menuruti apa kata Boss. Snake mengarahkan Patriot pada Boss.

"Hanya ada satu tempat untuk satu Boss dan satu Snake," Boss pun memejamkan matanya. Snake masih mengarahkan Patriot pada Boss. Dirinya terasa begitu berat, sangat berat. Snake masih menatap Boss, Boss adalah salah satu dirinya yang tak dapat ia jelaskan. Snake pun memejamkan matanya dan menekan pelatuk Patriot hingga menembak ke arah Boss.

"Boss..." guman Snake.

* * *

Snake yang telah mendapatkan gelar Big Boss pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan langkah letih. Ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali, walaupun Para-Medic, Sigint, bahkan Major Zero memberikannya ucapan selamat. Sedangkan EVA telah pergi entah kemana. EVA telah memberitahu semuanya, EVA membohonginya selama ini, namun tidak membuat Snake marah padanya. Justru berkat EVA Snake tahu semua kebenaran dan juga keinginan Boss yang sebenarnya.

Langkah Snake menuju suatu tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi. Ia sama sekali tidak senang atau pun peduli dengan gelar Big Boss yang telah diberikan untuknya. Snake membawa sebuket bunga Lily dan sebuah kotak besar. Tubuhnya terasa berat, namun Snake tetap melangkah. Hingga... ia tiba, tiba dimakam Boss. Snake berjongkok, membaca tulisan yang tertera disana. Kemudian ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata adalah Patriot milik Boss yang diberikan untuknya. Snake menaruh Patriot bersamaan dengan buket bunga Lily diatasnya.

Snake kemudian berdiri, masih menatap makam Boss. Apa yang EVA katakan semuanya adalah benar, Snake masih mengingatnya. Tidak, Snake harus mengingatnya. Boss adalah seorang patriot yang sesungguhnya. Boss adalah salah satu bagian dari dirinya dan kiri mereka terpisahkan. Snake menengakkan tubuhnya, dan memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya untuk Boss. Snake memberikan hormat pada makam Boss, menengakkan kepalanya, dan akhirnya.. menitikkan air mata.

'Boss... Bukankah kau telah berjanji padaku bahwa kita akan selalu bersama apapun yang terjadi?' batin Snake.

.

.

_**End**_


End file.
